


Distant Shore

by CrystalNavy



Series: Chronicles of the Damned [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: In Valinor, two re-embodied kinsmen meet for the first time, and they find that they have a lot in common.





	1. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingolfin requests a favor from Maedhros.

Maedhros sighed. He got out of bed and ventured to the window. There, in the sky, were many little stars which illuminated the landscape during the night, like they always had. This was the new era, and the world was built anew. Laurelin and Telperion shone brightly once more, and both Arien and Tilion had returned from the Heavens, for that duty was done, and they were no longer needed up in the sky.

And still, Maedhros saw the blood on his hands, blood that not even this bliss could wash away. He had been tainted by this blood, blood of the innocents. His body and spirit had been broken by Morgoth as well as himself a long time ago.

His hands were both whole, and the terrible ordeal he went through was undone. And yet, some wounds never healed.

His musings were cut short as he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened them. There were four people there. Maedhros recognized three of them as Fingon, Fingolfin and Aredhel easily. The fourth person, however, seemed unfamiliar.

"This is Eol." Fingolfin introduced, as if reading Maedhros' mind "My son-in-law."

"Oh." Maedhros uttered "But why have you come here?"

"I think." Fingolfin said slowly, with a grim expression "That you should come and see our reason for yourself."

-x-

"He won't listen to us." Turgon said without preamble "We've all tried talking to him, including his parents. We've run out of options, and you are our best hope, Maedhros."

"Why me?" Maedhros posed a question

"Because you were captured by Morgoth, and endured everything he put you through." Turgon told him "That's why we believe you'd be able to connect with him on a spiritual level, and that you'd succeed where we had failed."

He allowed himself to be led to a small house by his uncle. Fingolfin opened the door and motioned for him to step inside. There, curled against the far wall, sat an Elf. A rather young one, from the looks of things. He was whimpering softly, clutching his body as if in pain.

"Please, no more." the Elf whispered "I'll tell you everything you want to know, just don't do this to me anymore."

And suddenly, Maedhros understood why Fingolfin and his relatives chose him for this task.

He knelt beside the younger Elf.

"It's okay." Maedhros whispered "He won't hurt you ever again. I'll stop him if he tries. In fact, you could live with me."

As the younger Elf looked up, Maedhros saw the eyes which were so much like his own. He would recognize that haunted look anywhere.

"Promise?" a soft voice spoke

"I promise." Maedhros tried his hardest to keep his voice from cracking


	2. Housemates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maedhros and Maeglin start living together. Unfortunately, they aren't the only tenants of the house, and Maedhros' brothers are more perceptive than he had thought.

"Maedhros, I've brought....." Celegorm barged in without warning

And promptly froze in his tracks as he saw two people seated at the table instead of one he had expected.

"Who is this?" Celegorm asked, more out of curiosity than anything else

"He is kin, don't worry." Maedhros assured him "Now, you were saying.....?

"Oh, yes." Celegom straightened up "I brought the game I've caught today. Orome is rather pleased. I'll tell the cooks to prepare it as our next meal.

His gaze lingered on the newcomer for a long while before he left, closing the door behind him. The newcomer's features seemed familiar.

It wasn't until later, while he was reading, that he realized who else had those very same features.

He sought out Curufin immediately, for he too deserved to know this.

-x-

"To what do I owe this honor, brother?" Curufin asked lazily

"I've met Irisse's kid, today." Celegorm said "I thought you should know."

Curufin laughed at that.

"Direct as always." he said "But why should that concern me? You were the one enamored with Irisse, not me."

"His father was a smith." Celegorm deadpanned

"Oh, yeah. Him." Curufin waved his hand in a dismissive gesture

"You give him too little credit, little brother." Celegorm teased "It was he who made Gurthang, the weapon which slayed Morgoth."

"Technically, father and Aule re-made the sword." Curufin pointed out "And I helped a bit too."

"He made the original, though." Celegorm replied "Will you meet their son, at least?"

"I will." Curufin said "But I doubt we'd get along."


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm remembers

"He is asleep." Maedhros informed Celegorm and Curufin 

"That's okay." Celegorm nodded "Curufin and me just want to see him."

"All right, but don't bother him too much." Maedhros advised "He has enough on his plate already."

Celegorm nodded. He sat beside the bed, looking at the sleeping Elf with fondness. Curufin, on the other hand, remained standing by the wall.

"You should have been mine....." Celegorm whispered, guilt in his eyes "I will protect you, no matter what anyone says, or thinks."

He remembered their first meeting.....

-x-

Celegorm ventured out of the tent. The Alliance was going well, especially now that Turgon and his forces had arrived.

Then his eyes fell onto something, or rather a certain someone. The person who caught his eyes was Turgon's standard-bearer.

The Elf in question was young, with thick black hair which reached the middle of his back. But the thing which interested Celegorm the most were his eyes. Irisse's eyes. Those eyes hid grief in them. The same sort of grief Celegorm and his brothers felt. After all, they too had lost both of their parents. One was dead, and the other was so far away that she might as well be dead.

"Do you feel proud of me, Amme?" Celegorm had whispered into the Heavens

Then he got up and entered the tent where the meeting was to be held. Only Irisse's son - Lomion, as Celegorm was told his name was - was waiting for him in there, alone. Celegorm had made this particular request, in hopes of meeting the kid better. As far as he was concerned, Lomion had no place on the battlefield. Lives were bound to be taken away any time and anywhere, and he didn't want Lomion to lose his. He was seriously contemplating spiriting him away, but decided against it.

-x-

Maybe he should have done that anyway.

Maybe all of Lomion's misfortune wouldn't have happened if he had.

Still, there was no use dwelling on that now.

Instead, he made his way downstairs, where Maedhros was waiting.

"I request your permission to take him to the market tomorrow." Celegorm decided to be direct 

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Maedhros frowned "There are plenty of Golodhrim in Tirion."

"If they wish to harm him." Celegorm ran his finger across the pommel of the blade he carried on his person, which was currently sheathed "Then they'll have to deal with me, and I spilled much more blood than Lomion ever did."

"Then you have my permission." Maedhros smiled grimly

-x-

And so, the three of them ventured out into the market together. Celegorm and Curufin chatted with one another amiably, while Lomion walked in between them, his head bent.

Some people noticed them and started whispering among themselves, though none of them raised their voice for fear of the brothers, who stood to inherit the Kingship of the Noldor in Tirion one day.

However, not all people were as wise.

"What is he doing here?" a loud and angry voice demanded "He is not welcome here."

Several of the townspeople nodded at this, and many gave Lomion hateful looks, causing the Elf to shrink into himself. Seeing this, Celegorm unsheathed his sword

"Rescind your words, Rog, formerly of Golodhrim, or else your head will roll." Celegorm growled "He is under the protection of Maedhros, who holds the title of High King, which is his again. Not only that, but he is under my protection as well."

"He betrayed us." Rog threw out "How can you defend him? He betrayed us to further his own ends, and he didn't even repent."

"Was that really what happened?" Celegorm's tone was as hard as steel "Or did he betray you because he had no choice, and you collectively decided to paint his motivations in the worst possible light?"

With that, he turned to face the younger Elf, placing a hand onto his shoulder in silent reassurance.

"Let's find out." Celegorm turned to address everyone "Lomion was the one captured, so his is the first-hand account on what happened. Let's ask him."

"And how can you be sure he won't lie?" an Elf demanded, looking skeptical

"I think I can help with that." Maedhros interrupted, stepping forth, with another Elf by his side "This is Calimehtar, and he has a gift of distinguishing the truth from lies."

"So, Lomion." Celegorm addressed the younger Elf "Won't you tell us what really happened on that day?"

Lomion hesitated briefly, but he finally nodded, and began telling his story.


	4. The Tale of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeglin recalls his time in Angband.

The place was dark. Everything was dark.

There were bones strewn all over his cell. Bones of the past prisoners, no doubt.

Maeglin shivered, and wondered whether Orcs ate the bodies of their own kind.

He wondered if he would be turned into an Orc over time, and whether other Orcs would eat his body once he died.

He wouldn't be suprised if they did. After all, they were the very image of depravity, and cannibalism was something he could imagine them doing.

He missed Gondolin. He missed his uncle.

But he missed Idril most of all.

Idril and her light.

"Why do you torment yourself so?" a gentle voice whispered into his ear "You can have her and more. You can have everything you want, you only need to reveal the city's location to me."

"Go back to the darkness from whence you came." Maeglin said in a harsh voice "Gondolin is my sanctuary, and I will not tell you what you want to know."

"You will, eventually." Morgoth smiled "Everyone does."

Then he left, and Maeglin remained alone in total darkness, hugging himself for warmth.

-x-

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Morgoth towered over Maeglin "Just say it, and you can have Gondolin and Idril."

Maeglin stared up at him in defiance.

"Very well." Morgoth sighed "You leave us with no choice. Mairon, use your......special talents."

"With pleasure." Mairon closed his eyes

And suddenly, Maeglin felt his control over his own body slipping, though he still had some control over his actions.

"Much better." Maeglin/Mairon spoke "Now I'll release thee, and you shall return to Gondolin, and do my bidding henceforth."

And Maeglin realized that the choice was taken away from him, and his heart sank.


End file.
